


Через три тысячи лет, в восемь

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Series: G-PG13 мини [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Криса не связывает с Себастианом ничего, кроме работы в одной конторе и дурацкого пари, но они всё равно почему-то продолжают искать встреч друг с другом.





	Через три тысячи лет, в восемь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Через три тысячи лет, в восемь  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2454 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис Эванс, Себастиан Стэн  
>  **Категория:** джен, преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** romance, [MORE=спойлер]городское фэнтези[/MORE]  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, упоминание смертей второстепенных персонажей  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Криса не связывает с Себастианом ничего, кроме работы в одной конторе и дурацкого пари, но они всё равно почему-то продолжают искать встреч друг с другом.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Через три тысячи лет, в восемь"

Дождь, сильный и по-осеннему холодный, шёл в Новом Орлеане уже несколько часов, не переставая. Тяжёлые тучи, словно раскрашенные углем и чёрной акварелью, тянуло к земле, но не успевали они опустошить свои внушительные водянистые брюхи, как ветер гнал им на смену новые — вдвое, а то и втрое более тёмные и тяжёлые.

Тканый навес над фасадом бара с бесхитростным названием «У Папы» прохудился, казалось, ещё при Никсоне, но никто и не думал его менять, и теперь через прорехи в бордовой парусине ветер швырялся дождём в мутные окна; крупные капли дробно ударяли в стекло, словно пытаясь его разбить, а после бессильно сползали вниз, на неширокий каменный подоконник с давно засохшими цветами в вазонах.

Себастиан пришёл позднее обычного на час или даже два. Когда он влетел в дверь под сухой перестук костяных бусин, заменявших привычные колокольчики, Крис уже почти отчаялся его увидеть. Он отставил в сторону стакан с остатками виски, который неторопливо цедил, пока ждал, и выдвинул для Себастиана барный стул из-под стойки. Крис не стал ни махать рукой, ни звать через весь зал — Себастиан и так знал, что он ждёт.

Здесь, у дальнего края длинной поцарапанной стойки, они встречались… с завидным постоянством и, надо сказать, не так уж редко. В какой-то момент этот угол даже стал «их» местом, куда больше не подсаживался никто — благо в зале «У Папы», пусть он и был невелик, всегда хватало места всем посетителям.

Себастиан пробрался между неаккуратно расставленными стульями, поздоровавшись по пути с несколькими знакомыми, швырнул под стойку сумку, глухо брякнувшую об пол, забрался на стул и повернулся к Крису, задев его колено своим. Крис улыбнулся и легонько коснулся его локтя — пальцы скользнули по мокрой коже куртки. Он машинально отметил, что с момента их прошлой встречи Себастиан подстригся ещё короче, а тени, залегшие под его глазами, стали темнее. В короткой щетине на подбородке поблёскивали редкие серебристые искорки.

— Задержали на смене, — вздохнул он, выложив на стойку потрёпанную двадцатку — другие купюры в этом баре, кажется, никогда и не были в ходу; бармен хрустнул костлявыми пальцами и выставил ещё один стакан. — Под вечер повалила просто какая-то толпа, весь отдел едва справлялся. На людей так влияет погода? Или, может, пятна на солнце…

— А кудри шли тебе больше, — выпалил Крис вместо ответа.

Себастиан бросил на него долгий задумчивый взгляд, а затем улыбнулся — остро заточенные уголки его губ едва заметно приподнялись.

— Не нравятся такие резкие перемены?

— Непривычно, — пожал плечами Крис. Он скользил взглядом по практически подбритым вискам, по заострившимся скулам, по наметившимся морщинкам на высоком скульптурном лбу. — Ты гораздо взрослее, чем я запомнил в прошлую встречу.

— В прошлую встречу, — Себастиан придвинул стакан к себе, погладил кончиками пальцев каёмку, — в прошлую встречу ты сказал мне, что я становлюсь похож на одного из сыновей нашего дорогого бывшего президента. Я подумал, что это знак и пора что-то в себе менять. А ты пялишься так, словно мы не виделись лет пять.

— А разве это не так? — попытался пошутить Крис. Он допил остатки своего виски и, когда бармен потянулся налить ещё, покачал головой и накрыл стакан ладонью.

Себастиан наклонил голову, бросил взгляд на резные деревянные черепа на стене за барной стойкой и, словно подсчитывая в уме, принялся загибать пальцы.

— Ну, нет, — наконец заключил он, покосившись на Криса. — Не пять. Поменьше будет.

Они помолчали немного — ровно столько, чтобы тишина в их укромном углу стала неловкой, но не переросла в гнетущую. Себастиан, не сделавший ещё ни глотка, неторопливо покачивал стакан, полуприкрыв глаза; Крис же просто смотрел на Себастиана, опершись локтем о стойку. Он смотрел на давно заученные наизусть черты на почти незнакомом лице, на шею, скрытую воротом дурацкой водолазки лягушачьего цвета, на подрагивающую нижнюю губу — то ли Себастиан раздумывал, что сказать, то ли боролся со старой привычкой по поводу и без облизываться. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что Крис пялится, но самому ему было плевать. Если кто на них и смотрел, то разве что бармен, но тот, должно быть, уже привык к подобным их переглядкам.

— Сколько тебе осталось до начала смены? — неожиданно нарушил тишину Себастиан.

— Сорок… — Крис сверился с часами. — Сорок три минуты.

— Прости, что опоздал, — с виноватой улыбкой повторил Себастиан, опустив голову.

— Не извиняйся, это ведь не твоя вина, — Крис снова тронул его за локоть и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. В последнее время руки сами по себе так и норовили касаться Себастиана при каждой встрече; пускай тот и не выказывал недовольства, приличия стоило соблюдать.

— Наверное, мы успеем обменяться парой историй с работы? — чуть более тихим голосом предложил Себастиан. — Люди ведь так делают при встрече?

Крис кивнул и ободряюще тронул его за плечо.

— Что ты хочешь послушать больше — про то, как начальник нашего отдела по указке сверху повышал эффективность работы или про одного изобретательного самоубийцу, который попал ко мне на прошлой неделе?

— Давай про самоубийцу, — хмыкнул Себастиан, — они, в отличие от начальства, хотя бы каждый раз творят что-нибудь новое.

* * *

Иногда Крис с тоской думал, что у них с Себастианом на самом-то деле не было практически ничего общего. Да, они служили в одной и той же конторе, но отдел Криса работал с Тихоокеанским побережьем, а Себастиан был приписан к Восточному; жили они также в разных городах, общались после работы в разных компаниях… Встречались исключительно здесь, «У Папы». Порой у них даже не находилось тем для беседы, и тогда они просто сидели бок о бок и пили, глядя, как бессменный бармен, закатав рукава рубашки с узором змеиной шкуры, натирает до блеска стаканы и что-то напевает с каджунским акцентом, таким густым и тягучим, что его можно было бы, наверное, намазывать на жареные хлебцы вместо соуса. В такие моменты Крис переставал понимать, что же его тянет сюда, в бар, на встречи с Себастианом; впрочем, и отказываться от них не было никакого желания.

Ну, ещё их объединяло пари. Дурацкое, неизвестно зачем заключённое когда-то пари.

Всё началось девятнадцатого, во вторник, ясным и безветренным летним вечером, когда Крис, окончив рабочую смену, бродил по городу, чтобы освежить голову. Его душевный настрой не нарушало ничего, и он даже начал было жалеть, что не может разделить прогулку с Себастианом — тот ещё не закончил работу.

Несколько минут спустя прямо на глазах у Криса под проезжающий автобус шагнул мужчина. Впоследствии Крис осознал, что в тот самый момент запечатлел лицо несчастного самоубийцы у себя в памяти: у того были глаза Себастиана, губы Себастиана и Себастианова же ямочка на гладко выбритом подбородке.

Умом Крис понимал, что это был всего лишь похожий на Себастиана человек; много позже он узнал о теории, согласно которой у каждого на Земле есть двойник. Но в тот момент Крис, которого толпа зевак потеснила и вытолкнула в нескольких шагах от трупа, испытал иррациональный ужас — не человеческий даже, а животный. И оттого никто не смог бы обвинить Криса, когда в тот же вечер, на встрече в баре «У Папы», он против обычных своих правил бросился обнимать ошарашенного таким приёмом Себастиана.

— Нет, это совершенно точно был не я, — рассмеялся он, когда Крис объяснил, в чём дело. — Начать с того, что я был дома… И ещё ты сказал, что у него были длинные волосы? Если ты не заметил, я не ношу длинных волос.

Возможно, Себастиану шли бы длинные волосы, подумалось тогда Крису.

— Но я не отрицаю, — продолжил Себастиан, — что тот несчастный парень мог быть похож на меня. Это лицо, — он постучал пальцем по щеке, — когда-то при мне же называли абсолютно среднестатистическим. Не удивлюсь, если в каждом американском городе найдётся по своему Себастиану.

— Ну, нет, Себастиан такой один, — шутливо толкнул его локтем в бок Крис, наконец успокоившись.

— И на каждого из них, вполне вероятно, придётся свой Крис, — неожиданно заявил Себастиан. — Вот, скажем, на той неделе я столкнулся с одним полицейским — лицо у него было один в один твоё. Правда, он носил усы, да и в целом впечатление производил отталкивающее. Никогда не носи усы.

С этого разговора, кажется, всё и началось. В тот вечер они так и не смогли решить, чья внешность более среднестатистическая; не помог даже бармен, который именно в этот момент отлучился из-за стойки — вероятно, его куда-то вызвали, такое иногда происходило. Они даже немного поспорили, а после, не придя к компромиссу, заключили пари. Оно было простым: начиная с того вечера, Крис искал среди людей двойников Себастиана, который, в свою очередь, пытался найти людей, похожих на Криса. Они вели счёт — вернее, счёт вёл Себастиан, записывая каждого найденного двойника на специальную страничку в своём рабочем блокноте.

Они решили, что победит тот, кто первый найдёт тринадцать двойников.

Правда, ни Крис, ни Себастиан в тот момент не подумали о том, на что спорят. А может, подумали и даже договорились, просто Крис запамятовал.

* * *

— Кстати, — пробормотал Себастиан словно бы между делом, снова пихнув Криса коленкой в бедро, — по дороге сюда я встретил одного парня.

— М-м? — Крис поднял взгляд. Время до начала рабочей смены утекало стремительнее, чем хотелось бы.

— В метро. Он играл на трубе — что-то такое блюзовое. Ему бы податься в сессионные музыканты или даже в джаз-бэнд на постоянной основе. Но, так или иначе, он был настолько похож на тебя, что я чуть было не подошёл поздороваться. Минут пять смотрел, пока не понял, что это не ты.

— Да неужели так похож? — Крис вспомнил автобусного самоубийцу, с которого началось их с Себастианом пари, и президентского сына с капризно выпяченной нижней губой, и самодовольного тренера национальной сборной по художественной гимнастике: все они были до безумия похожи на Себастиана, но в то же время разительно от него отличались — выражением лица, походкой, манерой держать себя… Какими-то другими, менее уловимыми признаками. Все эти парни считались в пари, но взглянув на каждого из них во второй раз, Крис ни за что не спутал бы их с Себастианом.

— Похож от макушки до кончиков ботинок, — серьёзно кивнул Себастиан. — И ещё у него были глаза в точности как у тебя. Такие… — он неопределённо взмахнул руками, глянул на Криса, улыбнулся растерянно и с надеждой, словно прося подсказать слово. — Такие.

— Серые? — предположил Крис?

— Д-да, — запнулся Себастиан и, видимо, сам того не подозревая, облизнул нижнюю губу. — Серые. Точно.

Крису хотелось сказать ещё что-нибудь, но все слова, что приходили на ум, казались именно сейчас дурацкими и неуместными. «Поздравляю, Себ, ты снова ведёшь в нашем пари. Ещё пара таких музыкантов, и ты победишь… А на что мы, к слову сказать, спорили?» Или: «Ну, вот, такими темпами наше пари скоро закончится, и нам придётся придумывать новую дурацкую причину видеться».

Или: «Себастиан, а тебе не кажется иногда, что мы ищем двойников уже не из-за пари, а просто для того, чтобы почаще видеть лица друг друга?»

Дурацкие, дурацкие мысли приходили в голову Криса, и как назло, от них не было спасения ни в беседе, ни в выпивке.

Возможно, неожиданно подумалось ему, просто стоило взять и позвать Себастиана на свидание. Люди ведь так делают.

— Слушай, Себ, — выпалил Крис, не успев додумать мысль и испугаться её. — Ты не хотел бы…

В кармане громко, настойчиво и даже несколько болезненно завибрировал телефон, сигналя о начале смены. Крис замолк в ту же секунду — момент был безвозвратно утерян.

— Пора? — Себастиан, как всегда, задал этот вопрос самым наивным тоном, на какой был способен его голос — словно бы Крис мог что-то изменить и не уйти; как всегда, в этот тон примешивалась нотка печали.

— Пора, — кивнул Крис. Возможно, в другой раз он наберётся смелости и задаст вопрос сразу же, а не протянет до конца. — Ну, до следующего раза?

— Девятнадцатого, во вторник, — покивал Себастиан и протянул руку для пожатия.

— Девятнадцатого, во вторник, — повторил Крис; так было у них заведено.

Уходить не хотелось, но телефон в кармане уже буквально жёг бедро, напоминая о ждущем Криса списке.

— Куда тебе на этот раз? — наконец подал голос молчавший до этого бармен. Он потёр двумя пальцами переносицу, и на подушечках остался меловой след.

— В Орегон, — сверившись со списком, ответил Крис. — Неплохо для начала смены.

— Удачи, — шепнул Себастиан.

Крис уже открывал дверь под безрадостный перестук костяных колокольчиков, как Себастиан окликнул его:

— Ты зонт забыл!

— Не забыл, — покачал головой Крис, — оставил тебе. В Орегоне сегодня ясно, мне он не понадобится. Возьми, вернёшь в следующий раз.

— Потому что тогда он не понадобится уже мне? — крикнул Себастиан ему в спину, но Крис, помахав на прощание, уже отвернулся.

«Квентин Тейлор, 72 года, окружная больница Бивертона, инсульт», — гласила первая строчка его рабочего списка на сегодняшний вечер.

— Упокой Господь твою душу, Квентин Тейлор, — пробормотал Крис. Он шагнул за порог, и вместо проливного дождя ему в лицо брызнули мельчайшие капли из-под колёс поливальной машины.

* * *

— Чем старше я становлюсь, — глубокомысленно начал Крис, — тем чаще ловлю себя на том, что задаюсь вопросами, м-м, экзистенциального толка.

В Луизиане падал мокрый снег, и за окнами ничего было не разглядеть в мешанине белых мельтешащих хлопьев. Промозглый ветер пробирался под неплотно закрытую дверь бара «У Папы», и даже на противоположной от неё стороне зала тянуло холодком. Может, именно поэтому сегодня Крис держался как нельзя ближе к Себастиану, облачённому в слишком уютный даже на вид свитер; может, именно поэтому сегодня привычный стакан виски непривычно сильно развязал ему язык.

— Размышляешь, что есть бытие? — Себастиан улыбнулся и поправил ворот свитера; Крис снова и снова ловил себя на том, что хочет зарыться в этот ворот лицом.

— Моё бытие есть работа, работа, редкие выходные, снова работа и встречи с тобой. И опять работа. Никакой пищи для размышлений.

Себастиан покивал. Его бытие, надо думать, если и отличалось, то ненамного.

— И что же это в таком случае за вопросы?

Крис пожал плечами.

— Например, может ли один жнец испытывать интерес к другому? Заложено ли подобное в нашей природе или это всего лишь отголоски былой человечности? Или, скажем, если я подам заявление на перевод в ваш отдел, сможем ли мы видеться чаще, чем девятнадцатого, по вторникам? Или вот: как скоро я наберусь смелости и признаюсь, что уже с десяток лет тебе вру? Или вот ещё интересный вопрос: ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

— Ты? Врёшь? В чём это, интересно знать? — вскинулся Себастиан, словно пропустив мимо ушей всю остальную тираду.

— В нашем пари, — опустил голову Крис. — Я уже давным-давно насчитал чёртову дюжину твоих двойников, но не говорил тебе, чтобы был повод продолжать видеться.

— А, — Себастиан тряхнул головой, так что на его макушке колыхнулись заново отращенные — «как у одного из сыновей мадам Президент» — кудри, — да я, честно сказать, тоже так делаю. В этом мы квиты.

— И всё же ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнил Крис, сам не зная, хочет ли услышать ответ.

— Я не знаю, Крис, — покачал головой Себастиан. — С такой бюрократией, как в нашем ведомстве? Подай заявку завтра, и, если повезёт, её рассмотрят лет через пятнадцать.

Когда размениваешь третью сотню, подумал Крис, пятнадцать лет — это даже не срок.

То ли Себастиан издевался намеренно, то ли в самом деле не услышал вопроса — Крис был вынужден сказать прямо.

— Пойдём на свидание, Себ? — спросил он, заглянув тому в глаза. — В конце концов, мы знакомы уже лет сто…

— Девяносто девять, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Себастиан. — И… да, пойдём, почему нет?

Несмотря на стылый влажный воздух, Крису вдруг стало жарко, как в самую середину лета, во рту пересохло, и он ощутил, что по-глупому улыбается.

— Тогда… Давай девятнадцатого, во вторник? — предложил он и, намного помедлив, накрыл ладонью лежащую на стойке руку Себастиана.

— Девятнадцатого, во вторник, в баре «У Папы», — подтвердил тот, не отнимая руки. — Постараюсь не опоздать.

— И я.

Они снова промолчали до конца вечера, но впервые за девяносто девять лет их знакомства тишина не была неловкой.


End file.
